Pent Up Love (fixed)
by jaidenrutz
Summary: Natsu is having a hard time with his feelings towards Lucy, but when Happy tells him to confess, he finds himself at Lucy's door. Fluffy Nalu one shot for your pure hearts!


He always thought she was the most beautiful person he'd ever met. She didn't have an ugly attitude, she respected people, she stuck up for her friends. She made funny jokes that always made him laugh no matter what trouble they were in. She knew how to make him feel better, hell she even did it when his dad died in front of him. Her gorgeous blonde hair fell down her curvy and busty body so gently. She loved being teased and teasing people, knowing they were joking and not taking things too far. Her large brown eyes that turned from caramel to chocolate and sometimes walnut. She strived to become stronger, but he always believed she was very strong. She survived the worst situations and she still cared for everyone more than herself.

So, why didn't he have the heart to tell her he loved her?

It's pretty obvious the boy loved her, but she seemed oblivious to the situation. He wondered what she felt, did she share the same type of love he did?

All of these doubts kept him from telling the biggest secret he ever kept. He didn't want to wipe that stunning smile off her face.

He had confessed to his other best friend about the whole situation.

"Happy,"

"What? You finally gonna tell me why you haven't been eating as much as normal?" His friend asked. He didn't eat around her anymore, and whenever people talked about her, he found himself not having the stomach to eat either. It felt like he was on one of those rides that make your stomach flip. He learned these feelings in his stomach were called 'butterflies'.

"Can I vent?" He sighed. He just needed to get all of this off his chest. His exceed companion nodded, with a worried expression.

"Okay, so I really like Lucy, I mean- I love her like- romantically and I can't breathe near her or when someone mentions her. I feel really weird and nervous around her and it feels like I'm gonna explode. Also, my heart goes crazy around her and I dunno what to do cause what if she doesn't have the same feelings for me? It would ruin everything!" He sucked in air, and panted afterwards.

"Natsu," Happy started. "You gotta tell Lucy. You're actually going to explode if you don't. If you don't know how to tell her, I would ask Levy or Mira."

The pinkette stared at his hands like there was something newly intriguing about the creases, when he finally sighed and looked at Happy. He pushed himself off the hammock he placed himself in and walked out of his overly filthy house.

He was on his way to a house he was too familiar with, Lucy's house. This time he actually knocked on the door. He had never been so nervous in his life, he never acted this way. Thinking of the blonde made his blood rush to his tanned cheeks.

Speaking of her, she opened the door with a confused expression that eventually turned shocked.

"Natsu! Hi! You- you actually knocked on the door?" She quickly said.

Natsu tried desperately to hide his blush in his scarf. "Er- yeah. I need to talk.. to you.."

She backed up to let him in, which he did. After shutting and locking her front door she sat on her bed and patted beside her, a motion telling Natsu to sit by her.

He obliged, sitting next to her. She noticed the blush growing on the tips of his ears.

"You okay?" She sweetly asked. Lucy turned to him and put a hand on his cheek, to check for any fever temperatures, only to make him turn even more red. "Natsu, you're kinda hot." She stated blankly.

This of course, was taken out of context by him, making him blush harder, if that was possible. Quickly realizing what she just implied, she apologized.

"S-Sorry! I meant that um.. You're kinda warm."

Part of him wished that she meant he was hot, but thinking that made him unable to breathe.

"I-I don't know how to um… tell you this so.." He admitted, his hands in his lap as he was looking down.

"Try your best, you know I won't hate you or anything." She squeezed his shoulder as a sign of reassurance, which sent shivers up and down his body. He turned to face her with an embarrassed look. Even the eye contact made his breath hitch. "After turning his entire body to face her, he grabbed her hands in his own.

"I like you! A lot! Or- um. l-love you! Or both.. I suck at this, sorry! I wanna..have a.. future with you.. and I wanna be with you forever! I'm really nervous right now if that wasn't obvious... I wanna be your husband someday, but we can be boyfriend and girlfriend first... unless you don't wanna! But, don't feel bad if you don't feel the same! I'm not forcing this on you! You also can take your time if you wanna think about it- I just get this weird feeling when I'm with you and I dunno how to make it go away... So I thought maybe confessing to you would help, but now that feeling is strong."

He rubbed his thumbs against her hands in nervousness the entire speech.

Lucy had an extreme amount of shock written on her features, causing Natsu to become even more nervous. She eventually smiled gently at the boy before her, a heavy blush sprouting on her cheeks. She removed her hands and instead rested them on his cheeks. She giggled and pushed their foreheads together, whispering, "See? I only hate you a little for not telling me sooner." She teased. This earned a faint chuckle from him. "I love you too, okay? Don't be scared anymore, it doesn't suit you."

He smiled, nodded, and closed his eyes, as did she. The words that came out were a flood of relief. He felt his body rest and found himself questioning how she did this to him in his mind.

"I know how to make you feel better. Just close your eyes." "His heart beat rapidly at her words as he shut his eyes.

She inched closer.

Thump.

Closer.

Thump.

Noses almost gliding past each other.

Thump.

Feeling her breath on his face.

Thump.

Lips almost touching.

Thump.

Eyes squeezing together.

Thump.

Lips touching.

At last, a kiss. Very smooth and gentle. He didn't want to leave it as just a peck, so he moved his lips, Lucy catching on and doing the same. Their lips dancing as one. He caressed her face and felt all his pent up energy leave his tensed body. All the nervousness he felt was now gone, all because she did this.

Wow.

They ended the action and stared at each other. She tilted her head with a smile growing.

"I've been in love with you, I just learned how to hide it. And Natsu?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm yours, okay? But, this does not mean you can sneak into my house at night!"

He tackled her with a hug, that left them cuddling on her plush sheets. "Whatever, you know you love when I cuddle with you! Also, can I-"

"No, you can't raid my fridge!"

He did a quick pout as he latched onto her curves. She loved the warmth of his body and always got a rush of adrenaline whenever they touched.

He nuzzled into her hair as she did with his chest. He gave her a long kiss on her forehead and smiled at her after.

She turned his head a little more downwards and she leaned up and kissed him.

She melted his heart, and he melted hers.

Though they weren't aware they were capable,

they fell in love.

This, of course, didn't get them out of teasing from other guildmates.

Sorry for the weird encrypting problem! I fixed it for you guys!


End file.
